How Uncle Luke Met Mom
by RegalizdC
Summary: Now the kids are asking Luke about how he met Leia...


_This_ _story_ _serves both as a continuation and/_ _or_ _as a companion to my other fanfic How I Met Your Uncle. This one is like Luke's version, the other was Leia's. I repeat what I said before: I looooove the movies, but I'm not familiar at all with the EU, though I'll take two characters that don't appear in the original movies (Leia and Han's children, Jaina and Jacen Solo). And of course none of these characters belong to me_

I love playing with Jaina and Jacen. They are so young and so full of energy... They make me feel like an old man, but what can I do? One day, they'll grow up and maybe they'll follow the path I followed. I must admit I love that the way they look at me with bright eyes (they both have Leia's eyes) and look at me as if I was their hero. That feels good after so much work. But I also love they way they smile (they both have Han's smile) and only they know what each other is thinking.

They are happy kids. They are a bit too clever and mischieveous for their age, which has created them a "little monsters" fame. But they actually are good kids, kind hearted, lovely little kids.

Why am I telling you this? Because I was thinking about these things while I was playing/training with Jacen and Jaina. They haven't started their training yet, but they will some day, so I'm teaching them some things, but in a fun very kid friendly way. I can feel the force in them, they have such a potencial...

"So that was all for today" I said. Jacen and Jaina complained while I put away my lightsaber "It's enough for today"

"But, uncle Luke, it was too short!" Jacen said.

"It just looked that way. We've been here for hours" I replied "Besides, you have to rest, too"

"But I'm not tired..." Jaina said.

"But you still need to rest. You don't think you are tired, but your body is tired, you understand?"

Jaina nodded, not very convinced.

"Uncle Luke" Jaina started to say while we were getting out of the room.

"Yes?"

"How did you met mom?"

"Mmmm... What do you mean?"

"She told us about the first Death Star" Jacen said "How you went and rescued her"

"With dad"

"And Obi Wan" (The kids love Obi Wan, even though they never knew him).

"Oh, she said that? I see..." I smiled "Well, yes, that's what happened- did she actually say _rescue_?"

"I think she did?" Jaina frowned. Just like her mother, Jaina didn't like the verb rescue, specially if it was "being rescued", and most concretely, when it was referring to a lady _being_ rescued.

"Well, yes, I did meet your mother that day, though I had already seen her"

"Where?"

"In a message"

"What message?"

"An important one she had sent to Obi Wan" Jaina nodded. She looked concentrated.

"Did you even know that you had a sister?" Jacen asked. I felt a bit sick. We (Leia and me) had an unwritten agreement: never talk about the first years we had known each other, not even remember what we felt back in that time. I mean, I love Leia, but thinking about the past makes me (us, I think) feel confused and disgusted and very stupid (Hey, I was just a boy!)

"I didn't know when I was your age" Surprisingly, Jacen seemed satisfied with that answer.

"What did you feel when you met her?" he asked after a minute, as we were walking to their room.

I lost my breath for a moment. I wasn't ready for that question.

 _Oh, she was sooooo beautiful. She looked just like an angel, even that tinny fuzzy message version of herself looked more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen. When I met her I realised she was strong too, and she had a lot of character. I felt a bit intimidated. Like, she knew what she had to do all the time, she always kept a cold mind and she was caring too. She couldn't be much older than me but I felt like a baby by her side. She was just so mature and smart. We inmmediately felt a connection. Now, after so much time we both know it was just we meeting each other. But back then we might have confused that connection for another type of connection..._

 _Oh, and I will never ever forget one time she kissed me, so soft and nice. I felt like flying. Then she went out and I saw Han staring at me with the most bitter face ever and Chewe looking very confused and unable to look at me. Yes... It was funny, actually back then. Seeing Han was jealous made me feel great, honestly. But don't misunderstand me, your father was my friend and... WAIT. LUKE, WAKE UP. You're telling Leia's children how you et Leia. You can't say that! Fortunately all these time you've been talking to yourself, and not out loud, so Jaina and Jacen haven't heard._

"It felt... Nice" I finally said. Which was true.

"But, wait, did you know she was your sister?" Jaina, Jaina. Why did you have to ask that?

"Well... What did she tell you?" Jacen opened his mouth to say something, but is was Jaina who spoke instead.

"She told us the truth, so you know what she said"

"Then I want to hear what she said"

"But we asked first" Jacen pointed.

"Er..." What could I say? _No, dear, I didn't know your mother was my sister until it was like too late and it kind of broke my heart and caused me a big trauma. No. That sounds like I'm talking to a psychologist. No dear, Yoda told me there was another Skywalker in the very moment he was dying and I was like "who?" but I sort of knew the answer very deep in my heart so I was like "oh lord, no please". Or maybe I could say that thanks to that, they actually exist? No, that would look like I ever had a real opportunity with Leia. Well, maybe I had. Nah, I actually never had a chance with Leia. Oh, yes, I got it! I could tell them that we were told by someone. Which is true in a certain way. Perhaps I should just lie._

 _No, lying is no good. It's better to tell them the truth. Even though it sound awful "hey kids, I had no idea she was my sister because if I had known I'd never have had a massive crush on her. But when I discovered we were twins, everything made sense"._

 _Ok. I can't say that to a four year old..._ "We always had these... connection" I said, though it sounded more like a question.

Han entered the room, to say good night.

"Daddy!" Jaina and Jacen said at the same time, and runed to hug Han.

"How're my little princess and prince?"

"Great!"

"Uncle Luke was telling us a story"

"Oh, really?" Han was smiling and covered Jaina whith the sheets. She nodded. Then han kissed her on the forehead and went to Jacen's bed to cover him "What story?"

"How Uncle Luke met mom" he said.

"Do I appear in that story?"

"Yay!" Han kissed his forehead.

"Now it's time to sleep. Good dreams!"

We went out of the room. I was on my way when Han called me.

"Yes?"

"You look a bit pale..."

"Oh"I said. Then Han stared at me with half-closed eyes, as if I was occulting some kind of important information.

"What did your tell them?"

"The truth"

"What truth?"

"The one that won't traumatize your children, Han" He nodded and smirked. I laughed. We were walking the large corridor and when we were about to separate, Han suddenly looked shoked.

"Wait, there is a truth about you two that could traumatize my children?!"

 _Thanks for reading! If you see any mistake in my English, please tell me so I can correct it later :)_


End file.
